black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. It was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1984 to 1995, with the 519 individual chapters published into 42 tankōbon volumes by Shueisha. Dragon Ball was initially inspired by the classical Chinese novel Journey to the West. The series follows the adventures of the protagonist, Goku, from his childhood through adulthood as he trains in martial arts and explores the world in search of the seven orbs known as the Dragon Balls, which summon a wish-granting dragon when gathered. Along his journey, Goku makes several friends and battles a wide variety of villains, many of whom also seek the Dragon Balls. The 42 tankōbon have been adapted into two anime series produced by Toei Animation: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, which together were broadcast in Japan from 1986 to 1996. Additionally, Toei has developed eighteen animated feature films and three television specials, as well as an anime sequel titled Dragon Ball GT, which takes place after the events of the manga. From 2009 to 2011, Toei broadcast a revised, faster-paced version of Dragon Ball Z under the title Dragon Ball Z Kai, in which most of the original version's footage not featured in the manga was removed. On April 28, 2015, Toei Animation announced Dragon Ball Super, the first all-new Dragon Ball television series to be released in 18 years. It debuted on July 5 and will run as a weekly series at 9:00 am on Fuji TV on Sundays. The story of the anime is set a few years after the defeat of Majin Buu, when the Earth has become peaceful once again. Akira Toriyama is credited as the original creator, as well for "original story & character design concepts." It will also be adapted into companion manga. Several companies have developed various types of merchandising based on the series leading to a large media franchise that includes films, both animated and live-action, collectible trading card games, numerous action figures, along with several collections of soundtracks and a large number of video games. The manga series was licensed for an English-language release in North America by Viz Media, in the United Kingdom by Gollancz Manga, and Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The entire anime series was licensed by Funimation Entertainment for an English-language release in the United States, although the series has not always been dubbed by the same studio. Since its release, Dragon Ball has become one of the most successful manga and anime series of all time. The manga's 42 volumes have sold over 156 million copies in Japan and more than 230 million copies worldwide, making it the second best-selling series in manga history. Reviewers have praised the art, characterization, and humor of the story. It is widely regarded as one of the greatest manga series ever made, with many manga artists citing Dragon Ball as a source of inspiration for their own now popular works. The anime, particularly Dragon Ball Z, is also highly popular in various countries and was arguably one of the most influential in boosting the popularity of Japanese animation in Western culture. Anime Series Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Vegeta Saga Frieza Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Garlic Jr. Saga Trunks Saga Androids Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Buu Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Dragon Ball Z Kai Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Androids Saga Cell Saga Season 5: Majin Buu Saga Season 6: Evil Buu Saga Dragon Ball Super Movies Dragon Ball *Curse of the Blood Rubies *Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Mystical Adventures *The Path to Power Dragon Ball Z *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge *The Return of Cooler *Super Android 13! *Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly - Second Coming *Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Battle of Gods *Resurrection 'F Dragon Ball GT *A Hero's Legacy Specials Dragon Ball *Goku's Traffic Safety *Goku's Fire Brigade Dragon Ball Z *Bardock - The Father of Goku *The History of Trunks *Summer Vacation Special *Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Special! OVAs *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans *The World of Dragon Ball Z *Atsumare! Goku's World *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Episode of Bardock Crossovers *Kyutai Panic Adventure! *Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Manga Exclusive Crossovers *Cross Epoch *Neko Majin Z *KochiKame